Tora
Tora, also known as Black Cat Tora Is a black panther . Years ago he was a powerful for the entire island of and everything on it. He was a powerful adversary who was willing to give his life in service to his island. His fearsome onslaught and mastery of earned him the name Flash Guardian. Appearance Tora is a Tall, muscular black panther with sharp fangs and claws. He has a white muzzle, small red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. He has a long black tail and his physical appearance is more similar to a humans except for the head. He wears a silver heavy chest armor followed by heavy armor wrist bands of the same caliber. Each of those peices of metal way over 40 kilos that he uses for his training. He finishes his unique style of fashion with dark green pants. When serving as the Guardian of the Mink Tribe tora wore a personal set of battle armor that consists of his usual chest and wrist band armors along with a huge shoulder pad spike with blue claws at the bottom of the should pad with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet with an armored visor to cover his eyes though he usually keeps that part up. At the top of the helmet is an orange, large crest made of spiky fur, rising up wards towards the back. Personality Tora is a peace loving and kind . Relationship Zou The Mink Leader Tora held found memories of the leader of the Minks Abilities and Powers Tora was both born and raised as a warrior of the . He was an incredibly strong warrior who far surpassed the other Minks in strength and power capable of taking out a large army of pirates single handedly, with just his bare hands. After he joined the pirates his power increased exponentially. He also possess extremely quick recovery rate and a strong metabolism allowing him to get back into battle as soon as possible. Tora onced served as a of and was considered one of the greatest warriors to serve under the Mink Leader. Much like all the other the minks, Tora has a special ability, though its exact nature is currently unknown. Despite Tora's great combat strength, He is left weakened by heat due to his thick fur coat much like his fellow Minks. Physical Abilities Tora has outrageous brute strength. Even without using his Electro power Tora is to deliver crushing blow to his enemy Capable of lifting an entire battle ship all by himself and throw it at his enemies. He also possesses outstanding durability and endurance. Along with his strength and durability Tora also possesses incredible speed and reflexes. very agile and can leap incredible distances. He also possesses considerable stealth capabilities, having been able to completely surprise a master of without them even knowing. As a fellow Tora possesses razor sharp claws and fangs allowing him to cut of bite his opponents. His sharp claws are strong enough to cut through solid steel while his fangs and jaw are strong enough to bite through solid rock much like a . When enhanced with his Electro technique his fangs and claws are capable of causing much greater damage then before. Fighting Style At most part Tora relies on his size and brute force in his fights. Electro Like all Mink, Tora has mastery in which allows him to channel electricity through parts of his bodies in order to shock anything he touches. He can also channel this power through weapons, increasing the damage and sharpening the blade to its all time height. This technique grants extra damage to his attacks, giving the opponents electric burns and paralysis when he makes contact. Tora excels in this technique due to it being his most useage form of fighting style and has been able to unleash it into powerful voltage charges that exceeds 100 million volts which is in terms with a standard bolt of lightning which makes him rivals the might of the to an extent. Tora can unleash the lightning all around his body and give it shape, taking the form of any weapons or extended body parts such as claws to use however he sees fit. When coating his hands and feet in electricity Tora is able to move much faster then he used to while leaving behind a trail of lightning as he moves with such speed, almost moving as fast as lightning. Attack List *'Thunder Lariat:' *'Lightning Saber:' * Raikou: Weapons Tora fights proudly with a pole arm called a bisento and is immensely skilled with it. The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a black pole ending in a spherical edge, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a golden part decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding onto the blade itself with a black ribbon cloth tied attached to it just under the golden part. With Tora's immense power and skill, the bisento was strong enough to clash with even the mightiest of foes. He usually employed the bisento with both hands, but could also use it proficiently with just one hand. The bisento could be used in conjunction with his Electro by channeling through it to increase the already great damage it could inflict. The bisento is extremely durable, having clashed with many mighty forces and defended against powerful attacks without receiving any visible damage. It can even withstand the slash of a mighty 's sword with both hands grabbing onto their blade. History